Interviews with anybody related to Harry Potter
by phix27
Summary: These are interviews I made up awhile ago. Hope you enjoy! First interview with Harry Potter!
1. Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this interview. They are the property of J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Hey ya'll! Hope you like these interviews. HG is the interviewer. Hope you enjoy!

Interviews: An interview with Harry Potter

By: phix27

HG: Hey, Harry-

Harry Potter: Voldemort!

HG: What?

HP: Voldemort!

HG: He's not here.

HP: You sure?

HG: Positive.

HP: OK.

HG: Are you in love with Ginny?

HP: Yes.

HG: But, you know she's in love with Draco Malfoy?

HP: WHAT?

HG: Yeah, they're getting married.

HP: I'm going to kill him.

HG: What about Ginny?

HP: Her too!

HG: But, what about Voldemort?

HP: What? He's here?

HG: No!

Buzz (this is the buzzer. It's like a TV show.)

HG: Cati's interviewing him next time!

A/N: Cati is a friend I made this with. I have more if you want it! I was Draco/Ginny crazed when I wrote this so that's why she's marrying him. Any questions review me!


	2. Ron Weasley

Disclaimer: Who would want to create Harry Potter? Not me, so I didn't.

**A/N: Hello again, peoples! I am having a sugar rush so this is stupid. Stupid people of the world unite! Huzah! Onward my plot bunnies!**

An interview with Ron Weasely

By: phix27

CM: Hey peoples, Heather needed a day off…

(everyone at home cheers)

CM: But, she'll be back tomorrow.

(everyone at home boos)

RW: A-hem!

CM: Oh, yeah!

CM: What is it like to be friend with someone famous/

RW: E-nh.

CM: Do you like Hermione?

RW: No!

CM: Yes, you do!

RW: No, I don't!

CM: Yes, you do!

RW: No, I don't!

CM: Whatever, dude.

CM: What is your favorite color?

RW: Red.

CM: Hey, is that a spider?

RW: What? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**A/N: Tada! Aren't you proud of me? I am amazing! Now I must go get sugar. But, while I'm doing that, press the purple button and leave a REVIEW! Please?**


	3. Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: If the author wrote it, it wouldn't be called FANfiction, would it? NO! Wow, I'm smarter then you! Not hard to beat.

A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated for so long! I was grounded and couldn't go on the computer, but now I back. Cati's doing this one because Hermione's and my initials are the same. That's cool, isn't it?

An Interview with Hermione Granger

By: phix27

CM: Hello, 'Mione.

HG: It's Hermione. Not 'Mione, not Mi, Hermione.

CM: Ok, don't get your knickers in a knot.

CM: Do you like Ron?

HG: Well…

CM: You do, don't you?

HG: (in a whisper) yes.

CM: Ha! Take that Harry/Hermione shippers!

HG: Ewww! Me and Harry? You are sick people!

CM: I know.

CM: What do you think about Ginny and Draco getting married?

HG: If they really like each other, they can have each other.

CM: You don't care, do you?

HG: No.

BUZZ

A/N: Huzah! I am amazing! Review!


	4. Daniel Ratcliff

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this! But, I do wish I owned Daniel Ratcliff, he's yummy.

A/N: For this one I decided to have Heather and Cati interview Daniel. And M: is our manger.

An Interview with Daniel Ratcliff

By: phix27

HG: (sigh)

DR: What?

CM: (giggle) He said "What".

HG: (sigh)

M: Hello, we're on the air!

HG: Wha, we are?

M: Yeah.

HG: Cati, why didn't you tell me we were on the air?

CM: Sorry, I was looking at his face.

HG: But, it was my turn to look at his face!

DR: (whispering) This is one for the record book.

HG&CM: What?

DR: Nothing.

BUZZ

HG&CM: Aw man!

BUZZ

HG: Get the janitor to fix the buzzer.

DR&CM: Super Janitor!

A/N: I know that was completely bogus. Oh, and don't ask about Super Janitor, please.


	5. Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: How many times to I have to tell you I don't own Harry Potter!

A/N: Cati's in this one too. And, that's all I have to say.

An Interview with Draco Malfoy

By: phix27

HG: (sigh)

DM: What?

CM: He said "What?"

DM: It's the hair, right? The hair's my best feature. Or is it the eyes/

HG&CM: All of you.

HG to CM: He's so hot.

DM: What was that?

HG&CM: You're hot!

DM: I know, but I'm taken.

HG&CM: Darmit!

DM: Yeah.

M: Uh, Hello-

HG: Hi.

M: WE'RE ON THE AIR!

HG, CM&DM: WE KNOW!

BUZZ

HG: What?

BUZZ

HG, CM &DM: Super Janitor!

A/N: Tada! I love you my reviewers!


	6. Talking

Disclaimer: There is no disclaimer for this one. It's all me.

A/N: This will make sense for the next chappie!

**Interviews with Harry Potter: Heather Talking**

By: phix27

HG: I have a froggie. His name is Froggie. He's very smart. He can talk. He teleports places. He has no legs. I also have a chicken named Hubert. Hubert can't talk. He's very very smart. He has no wings. Also, I have a ducky named Hamburger. He is dumb. He talks but only says quack. He has no butt. I have a horse named Albert. He has no eyes. He talks. He is smart. He thinks he is white but he's black. This is what goes through my mind: Do your ears hang low? Do they wobble to and fro? Can you tie them in a knot?

BUZZ

CM: My head hurts.


	7. Ginny Weasley

Disclaimer: Why do I have to keep repeating myself? I don't own Harry Potter!

A/N: Hey all! Sorry I didn't update! I've been grounded. This is the second to last chappie! Thanks for all the reviews!

**Interviews with anyone related to Harry Potter: Ginny Weasly**

By: phix27

CM: Heather has a sore throat from yesterday.

CM: You're getting married to Draco Malfoy, right?

GW: Yes.

CM: We interviewed him a few days ago.

GW: I know.

CM: What's it like having six brothers?

GW: It's hard to make yourself different.

CM: You know Harry still loves you.

GW: I know, but I love him like a brother, ya' know?

CM: Yeah.

CM: Do you think Ron and Hermione will get together?

GW: Maybe, I'm not sure.

CM: Soooooooo, you think he's available?

GW: Who said he was?

CM: DARN!

BUZZ!


	8. Lord Voldemort

Disclaimer: I don't want to say this anymore! I don't own Harry Potter!

A/N: Hey peeps! This is the last chappie! I loved doing this and sorry it had to end. See ya' peeps! Warning: There is slash, or male/male pairing in this chapter. Please don't read if you don't like slash.

**Interviews with anyone related to Harry Potter: Lord Voldemort**

By: phix27 a.k.a phixy

HG: Hello everyone! sweats like mad Today we have Voldemort-

LV: Lord Voldemort.

HG: Lord Voldemort, on today's show.

HG: So, you want to rule the world?

LV: Yes, and I will! Mwahhhhh!!!!

HG: Why do you want to kill Harry?

LV: I have issues with him.

HG: Well, to help you settle your issues, we brought Harry too.

Harry walks in

HG: Do you have anything you want to tell Harry?

LV: Yes, the reason I want to capture you is so I can tell you…

HP: Yes?

LV: That I love you.

HP: I love you, too!

They start making out.

HG: My eyes! My beautiful, beautiful eyes!

LV: Oh, shut up! _Crusico!_

HG: Ouch!

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers. All I have to ask of you now, it to press the little periwinkle button once more. Thank you all for reviewing and have a nice life!


End file.
